Ventanas
by Gastanet
Summary: Pasó un dia, mirando por la ventana...que muerte mas tonta. ¿Verdad?


Que aburrimiento.

Supongo que eso es lo que tiene estar muerta, ¿no?

Como le encanta ser tan positiva, notese la ironía. Pero jo, nadie le avisó de que esto fuera tan aburrido. Todo de color blanco, es muy monótono. Le gustaba mas el color verde del bosque que había al lado de dojo para entrenar...

Color verde...

Marimo.

Um. ¿Podría bajar ahora? Hace mucho tiempo que no baja a verle, y quiere verles. A él y al marimo. Seguro que están bien, son muy fuertes los dos...

Pero no puede bajar sola. Tom le dijo que era muy pequeña para ir sola, y Bellemere tambien.

Aunque...si le pregunta a ella...puede que quiera ir...

Con un pequeño suspiro se pone de puntillas, inclinandose hacia delante y emtrecerrando los ojos para agudizar la vista. Una gran llanura azul que brilla como un diamante al sol es lo que alcanza a ver, sonriendo pícara.

El mar. Que bonito es. Y que envidia les tiene a los piratas. Ellos pueden ir por todo el mar, descubriendo mas y mas cosas, reclutando nakamas para sus tripulaciones...

Por eso le dan envidia. Puede que haya piratas malos, pero también los hay buenos, como Zoro. O como su amigo que vio hace tiempo, el chico moreno con una cicatriz en la mejilla y sombrero de paja que se estiraba. Tambien había hasta un esqueleto, ¡y un mapache! Y un hombre de metal...eso se llamaba cyborg, ¿no? Así le dijo Tom. Suspiró, apartandose de su querida ventana y yendo en la busca de cierta peliblanca.

Como siempre, Nico Olvia se encontraba por la zona de los cerezos en flor. Siempre estaba por allí, con Hiluluk hablando sobre libros, libros y mas libros. La pequeña peliazul a veces no les entendía, y prefería irse con Bellemere a su huerto a recoger mandarinas, o con Banchina para que le contase historias, muchas historias. Tom, por ejemplo, no hacia mas que reirse de ella mientras la llamaba canija. Un día, la niña se enfurruñó de tal manera que rompió su katana de kendo de un golpe. Estuvo todo el día sin decirle nada a nadie, sola al lado de su ventana.

Solamente, cuando el carpintero le devolvió la katana en perfecto estado para sorpresa de la niña, sonrió por primera vez en el día.

Aunque el peor de todos era ese estúpido pecoso...maldita cerilla.

A veces, había pillado a algunos adultos mirándola con la pena reflejada en sus ojos, a lo que ella respondía sacándoles la lengua con todo el descaro del mundo, provocando sonrisas que rápidamente se contagiaban entre todos, y esas miradas desaparecían en el acto.

Pero ella no las olvidaba. Sabía lo que pensaban.

Ella era la más pequeña. Había muerto con 12 años y de la manera mas tonta del mundo. Por un descuido, por un resbalón, no se acuerda. Sólo puede recordar un grito de alarma, después un golpe.

Y silencio.

Ella que tenía tantos planes...tantos sueños...

Sueños que se desvanecieron en un suspiro por un tonto descuido.

La primera noche allí arriba...había sido terrible. Y mas aún cuando le dijeron donde estaba.

Había llorado...únicamente la ultima vez que vio al marimo, cuando prometieron que se harían mas fuertes, que aquellas 2001 peleas tendrían 2001 revanchas...por muy estúpido que pueda parecer, desde que se habían prometido volverse mas fuertes, se había prometido ser mas fuerte, aunque su padre no lo quisiera así. Se lo había contado a su hermano y la apoyaba. ¿Porque no?

Pues no.

El destino no lo quiso así. Se la llevó en contra de su voluntad. Lo que si recuerda a la perfección es como veia su cuerpo allí abajo, cubierto por una simple sábana. Entonces...apareció el marimo. La angustia creció en su pecho, como quien ve de crecer una rosa que acaba marchitandose si la dejas de regar. Notó como, las últimas lágrimas que derramaria en su vida desaparecían mezcladas con la lluvia.

Era como si el propio cielo llorara la perdida de alguien importante, muy importante.

La peliazul sacudió la cabeza, caminando hasta llegar a ambos adultos, que hablaban sobre no se que de historia universal. Suspiró, acercandose a ellos aferrandose a su katana de kendo. Hiluluk siempre había sido muy...impulsivo.

●Hola Kuina, ¿quieres algo? —Dijo la peliblanca, agachandose a la altura de la peliazul y colocandole mejor el flequillo a la niña, a la vez que ésta fruncia el ceño y Hiluluk se mostraba ofendido al verse ignorado con tanta rapidez.

●Si, quiero bajar.  
●...oh...¿segura? Últimamente ha bajado mucha gente, podríamos encontrarnos a cualquiera...  
●Si, pero las dos llevamos mucho sin bajar abajo. No cómo otros —La niña miró al anciano que las observaba, ceñudo desde atrás e hizo una mueca al ver la mirada de la niña.— que bajan muy a menudo.  
●¿¡Que?! ¡Si yo sólo bajo para ver los cerezos en Drum...!  
●Bellemere me dijo que te había visto observando al mapa-  
●¡NO ES UN MAPACHE, ES UN RENO DE NARIZ A-AAAAAH! ¡MI NARIZ!

Al empezar a gritar, la peliazul y la peliblanca habían suspirado, alzando la niña la katana y golpeando en toda la nariz al médico, quién se llevó las manos a la nariz, ahora roja. La peliazul rió, con picardía.

●Mira, ahora tienes la nariz roja...~  
●Maldita niña del dem...umpf...  
●Mira...tu vete a ver si esta pequeña salvaje te ha roto la nariz, y yo voy con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Seguiremos hablando mas tarde, adiós Hiluluk...

La peliblanca se despidió con una sonrisa del hombre, el cual las despidió con un gruñido sin quitarse las manos de la nariz.

Desde que la pequeña llegó, la peliblanca no se había separado de ella. Era...era como ella. A Nico Olvia le habia dolido muchisimo no poder ser una madre para su hija, pero ahora tenía una pequeña oportunidad. No le había dicho nada a la peliazul, pero la tenía mucho, muchísimo cariño. A Bellemere le pasaba igual. Aquella pequeña les recordaba a sus hijas, solo que Robin no era tan descarada como lo era ella, ni Nami ni Nojiko eran tan valientes, pero eso se ponía en duda.

Aún así...esa pequeña se había hecho con un trocito de sus corazones. A pesar de ser algo borde a veces, demasiado descarada con otros, metiéndose en problemas que no debe...esa salvaje, como la llamaba Olvia, había entrado en sus corazones y no iba a irse.

Cogiendo de la mano a la niña se dirigió a la ventana donde la peliazul se pasaba prácticamente todo el día. Se agachó delante de ella y le sonrió.

●Tienes que cerrar los ojos, ¿vale? No quiero que pase como la última vez y acabemos en Loguetown.

Kuina asintió, cerrando los ojos a la vez que resoplaba.

Ella no tenía la culpa de eso. Solo abrió los ojos un poco...bastante.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, la niña pudo distinguir como un fogonazo de luz blanca las envolvía por completo, tragandoselas...

...a la vez que una perezosa brisa marina le dio en la cara, haciendo que abriera los ojos lentamente, sonriendo al ver donde se encontraban.

Un barco, donde el suelo era de hierba y con una calavera con un sombrero de paja pintada en las velas. Aunque la curiosa pareja se encontraba sola en cubierta, no tardaron mucho en oír escándalo proveniente de la cocina. Ambas sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cocina, pero antes de poder siquiera pasar dentro un torbellino negro, seguido de una bola de pelo salieron corriendo a cubierta, atravesando a Olvia y a Kuina, quiénes sorprendidas observaron como Chopper intentaba coger a Luffy por los mofletes, con cara de enfado.

●¡Shishishishi! ¡Chooooppaaaa~!  
●¡QUE ES CHOPPER, IDIOTA!  
●Mira que sois crios...yo me voy a mi camarote.

Nami salió de la cocina, mirando a Chopper y a Luffy, el cual se habia agarrado a la barandilla del barco y Chopper le estiraba de la pierna aposta.

●¡Chopper, Chopper! ¡Estirale de los mofletes!  
●¡¿QUE TE CREES QUE QUIERO HACER?!  
●¡Oe, Usopp! ¡Pero encima no le des ideas!

Olvia y Kuina se miraron, y empezaron a reirse casi a la vez.

●Bueno, ¿puedo ir a buscar al marimo?  
●Claro, pero ten cuidado y no te pierdas.  
●¡Es un barco! ¿Como voy a perderme?  
●Anda, tira...

La niña sonrió y fue a buscar al marimo, mientras que la peliblanca se quedó allí, viéndola de irse. Entonces suspiró y fue a buscar a su hija.

Robin estaba justo al lado de las adoradas mandarinas de Nami, alli sentada con su taza de café mientras leía un libro a la sombra de una sombrilla. A la peliblanca se le escapó una sonrisa llena de ternura al verla.

●"Que guapa está..."

Alzó una mano a la mejilla de la chica, cerrando los ojos al ver la reacción de la morena por la "caricia."

Nula.

No podía verla, no podía sentir su presencia en absoluto, y mucho menos podía sentir el su propio tacto. Se mordió el labio, intentando dejar de pensar en ello. Echó un vistazo al libro que leía, sonriendo al ver como se llamaba el libro.

"Ohara, isla del saber."

Por otro lado, la peliazul no sabía por donde buscar a su amigo. Arrugó la nariz y entró en la cocina, "chocandose" con alguien notablemente mas alto que ella. Se aferró a su katana, alzando la mirada con desafío, pero esta mirada desapareció al ver un sombrero naranja que conocía demasiado bien. Una pícara sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Portgas D. Ace, agachandose a la altura de Kuina mientras le revolvia el pelo.

●Hola, enana~.

La niña le apartó la mano de un manotazo, poniendole la katana en la punta de la nariz.

●¿Que haces aquí cerilla?  
●Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, pero creo que da igual. Creo que hemos venido a lo mismo.  
●Si...¿has visto al marimo?  
●¿Hah? ¿Zoro dices? En la cocina no estaba, pero si estaba Ayume.  
●...¿está Ayume? ¿De verdad?  
●¿Me ves cara de mentiroso, enana?  
●No, te veo cara de tonto. -le sacó la lengua, obteniendo a cambio una risa burlona por parte del moreno.

●Deberías quedarte sin regalo por maleducada.  
●...¿yo? ¿Un regalo...? -El moreno sonrió, y misteriosamente y de Oda sabe donde sacó un sombrero negro muy parecido al que él mismo llevaba, poniéndoselo a la niña.-

●Vaya, te queda bien y todo.  
●...umpf. Gracias...supongo...

El moreno volvió a sonreír al ver como la niña intentaba esconderse tras el sombrero, dándole un golpecito en la nariz y e irguiendose.

●Bueno enana, me voy ya. Luego te veo.  
●Vale...oye. ¿Has ido a verla?  
●¿A quién? Si ya he visto a Luffy...  
●No me refiero a él tonto...hablo de...¿Vay?  
●...mira peque...ese tema es delicado. Mejor lo dejamos, ¿de acuerdo?  
●¿Porque?  
●Créeme, es mejor asi. Mucho mejor...

El moreno le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa rota. Una de esas sonrisas con las que intentas decir "todo está bien", pero no lo consigues. Una de esas sonrisas con las que intentas decir "no me preguntes mas, por favor."

Kuina le miró y suspiró, asintiendo y sonriendole después con burla.

●Anímate cerilla. Verás como la encuentras en nada.  
●Ya, ya...adiós enana. -Y el moreno desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.-

Kuina no pudo mas que abrazarse a su katana, arrepentida. No debía de haber sacado el tema...Yorki se lo dijo una vez. Que no le sacara ese tema, que era mejor dejarle así, sólo.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta, yendo a buscar al marimo que quería ver, pero una mano se posó en su hombro, reteniendola. Cuando miró por encima del hombro, la peliazul ahogo un jadeo.

●Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kuina.

Ayume le sonreía, con sus ojos grises brillando levemente. Kuina sonrió, dándose la vuelta para abrazarla.

No sabía porqué, pero aquella mujer...le encantaba. Era como un aprecio que había crecido alrededor de algo, como si ese algo fuera una sensación de vacío. Pero no se quejaba vaya. La mujer la apartó de la puerta, observando con diversión el sombrero que llevaba.

●Veo que al final te lo ha dado, ¿eh?  
●¿Lo sabías?  
●Me lo ha dicho antes, cuando estábamos en la cocina.  
●Ah...¿ah? ¿Porque estás aqui, a quién quieres ver?  
●No se te escapa nada eh...mira, ahí sale. Y creo que con la persona que quieres ver...

En ese momento, de la cocina salían dos hombres. Uno alto, con una nodachi enorme y manos tatuadas, seguido de un peliverde con tres katanas colgadas al cinto que le miraba con mala cara. La peliazul se fijó en el hombre de la nodachi, mirando después a la morena quién asintió, con un brillo de orgullo en la mirada.

●¿Y es tú...?  
●Hijo. Y como ha crecido...-La morena sonrió, apoyando la mano en la mejilla.- Todavía recuerdo cuando era un crío preguntón que no se fiaba de nadie...y por lo que veo sigue igual. -Se echó a reír, con suavidad.- Ah...y me lo he perdido todo...  
●...¿tiene los mismos tatuajes que tu...?  
●Eso...es simbólico, ¿nunca te lo he contado? -Sonrió con dulzura al ver la negación de la niña.- Bueno pues...mira. El tatuaje de mi mano izquierda es por él, por Law. Y el muy idiota hizo lo mismo...-Suspiró. A pesar de todo la sonrisa no se iba del rostro de la morena.-  
●Law...¿y el derecho?  
●Ese...es para una persona especial, muy especial...y que no sabe nada de nada...-Aquello hizo que la sonrisa de la mujer se entristeciera un poco, frunciendo el ceño.-  
●Oh...um...comprendo...-La niña bajó la mirada. Había entrado en un tema delicado, y solo por buscar el cambiar de tema. Ahora se sentía culpable.-  
●Bueno pequeña...algo me dice que al marimo no es el unico al que tienes que ver...aprovecha el tiempo. Espero volver a verte pronto...

Y se desvaneció, como si fuese un soplo de aire pasajero. La peliazul parpadeó varias veces, observando a Zoro co diversión. Se había quedado dormido apoyado en la barandilla, con los brazos en la nuca. Se acercó a él, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Se le veía mas fuerte que antes, mucho mas. ¿Y que le había pasado en el ojo? Será tonto...  
Y lo del pecho. Todavía siente el escalofrío inicial que tuvo cuando vio como se lo curaban. Fue horrible...

Pero sonrió al ver su katana. La que su padre guardaba para ella...

Y la tenía él.

●"Gracias, padre."

Se levantó del suelo donde había estado todo el rato, y con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla al peliverde, que aún seguía dormido. Aún cogiendo su mas que característica katana de kendo fue en busca de Olvia, quien la estaba buscando en ese momento para volver.

Cuando ambas se encontraron, cada una sonreía de la misma manera. De una forma triste, pero a la vez con felicidad.

Felicidad por ver a las personas que les importaban cada dia siendo mas fuertes, luchando por sus sueños aunque los obstáculos que se pongan por delante sean casi imposibles de superar.

La peliazul se frotó los ojos, fingiendo un bostezo. Desde luego no dejaría atrás ese orgullo. No lo haría nunca.

●Bueno...¿nos vamos?  
●...falta alguien...¿podemos...?

La peliblanca sonrió. Sabía de quien se trataba, le había hablado una y otra vez de él.

●Tenemos que darnos prisa, ¿vale?  
●Si...

La niña cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la suave brisa cambiaba hasta ser un pequeño torbellino que arrastró a ambas como si fuesen papeles, como si el viento jugueteara con ellas hasta dejarlas en su destino.

Al abrir los ojos, la niña vio un paisaje que no podría llamarse del todo así.

El cementerio donde estaba su tumba.

¿Que hacían allí? ¿Acaso se había...?

No, por Oda. Todo menos eso, por favor...¿pero que hacían allí?

●Eh...-la peliblanca le dio un golpecito en el hombro a la niña, sobresaltandola, señalando no muy lejos con el dedo indice.- Mira allí.

Al seguir la dirección con la vista, Kuina dejó escapar un jadeo de alivio.  
Un peliazul dejaba un lirio, blanco como la cal en una tumba. No iba solo, un castaño le acompañaba. La peliazul echó a correr, dejando a la peliblanca y a su katana atrás, sintiendo como los ojos le escocian pero ninguna lágrima caía por sus mejillas. Resoplando, llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo su hermano empezaba a llorar en silencio, siendo consolado por el castaño casi en el acto.

Mordiendose el labio con fuerza, la peliazul se dio la vuelta, colocándose el sombrero que Ace le había dado. Alzó la mirada, con la decisión y la tristeza brillando en sus ojos marrones, al igual que en la mirada azul de la peliblanca. Se acercó a ella, cogiendo su katana y dejando atras a la pareja, quiénes ahora mismo se estaban besando con suavidad.

●...podemos irnos.  
●¿Si?  
●...es feliz. Creo que ya he visto bastante.

**C:**

**Bueno. Esto se me ocurrió hace tiempo. Y tenia muchas ganas de escribirlo.**

**Ayume…eje. Para quien no haya leído "La Bella y la Bestia" de Carismai en Amor Yaoi, no sabrá quien es, aunque creo que he hecho spoiler (?) aún así lo recomiendo. Es un fic que merece muchiiisimo la pena, y es precioso, todo hay que decirlo coño. (?)**

**La parte final del one-shot también va dedicada. Espero que te guste, Pachirisu.**

**(Va con amor eh.)**


End file.
